


Jim Lends A Hand

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake Dating, Kirkhura, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Nyota asks Jim for a favor to help get rid of unwanted guests.





	Jim Lends A Hand

Kirkhura fake dating

“What? I’m not sure I heard you right. You want me to do what?” Jim asked cautiously, wondering if he had been transported to some alternate universe or he’d finally succumbed to space madness.

“Yes,” Nyota Uhura sighed resignedly. “It sounds ridiculous, and I can’t believe I’m resorting to this, but you did hear me correctly. Jim, I need you to fake a relationship with me.” 

“Okaaaaay...” the Captain said tentatively. “Is this a no questions asked situation or can you explain why this is necessary?”

“Family situation,” she sighed. “since my breakup with Spock there’s an aunt who has been deadset on setting me up with her friend’s son. Every time I go home for a visit, they find a clever reason to get us together alone and I can’t stand the guy. My mother just messaged me and told me they’re bringing him with them when they come for a visit and I need a way to get them to back off without offending her.”

“You’ve never had a problem telling them no before,” Jim mused.

“The mother of this man is the type to make my aunt and mom’s life miserable if she doesn’t get what she wants—which is her kid marrying me and me popping out grandbabies for her,” Uhura explained with a grimace. “Believe me, I’ve imagined all the possible scenarios where I totally tell her off and the consequences are all very steep for my loved ones.”

“Sounds like a toxic person,” Jim commented. “Well, I’m not sure I’m the best candidate for a fake boyfriend, but I’ll be glad to help you out, Nyota.” (She’d long ago given him permission to use her first name. They’d both done a lot of growing up since the academy.) 

She smiled gratefully.

“Thanks, Jim. It should only be a couple days, I promise.”

Famous last words.

It had been a whole week of Their “relationship” and Jim picked up a very exasperated Uhura for their “date”, waving cheerfully at the nosy faces watching them leave.

“Stella and Samuel are still hanging around?” He asked, noting with concern her haggard expression.

“Yep. Not wanting to leave, either. We’re gonna have to step this up a notch to convince them.”

“The handholding and meaningful glances aren’t cutting it?” Jim asked, trying not to smile. He’d been enjoying being pretend boyfriend once he’d relaxed and stopped being afraid of getting body parts ripped off, which was a ridiculous, but previously justified fear. 

“Nope. We’re gonna have to step up our game.” 

She looked at him meaningfully as she said this and Jim was both excited and nervous. 

“So, what did you have in mind?” He asked, seeing the glint in her eyes. 

The following afternoon, Jim and Nyota made waves with the most thorough staged make out they could, timing it right as the visitors came through the door. Stella’s hand flew to her mouth in shock and Samuel turned to her in relief.

“You satisfied yet?” He grumbled at his mother, sick and tired of her constant scheming. He wasn’t gonna get in the way of two people who were clearly VERY into each other, or so he thought. 

Jim felt like fireworks were going off inside his brain during the kiss. If this was what faking it was like, well, he didn’t dare think about the sparks that would fly in a real one. 

Nyota was having a major inner crisis because she was finding she very much enjoyed kissing Jim Kirk, of all people. 

They stared at each other when they finally broke it off, matching looks of shock on their faces. 

“Have a little decency, Nyota!” Stella exclaimed in shock. 

“I was enjoying a little quality time with my boyfriend,” she replied coolly. “Could you please give us a few minutes?” 

Stella opened her mouth to protest, but was dragged out of the room by her son, who shot an apologetic look to Nyota and Jim. 

“Thank you,” she replied.

Annoying as Sam was, at least he could take a hint, unlike Stella. 

The door closed behind them and a loaded silence fell between her and Jim, who was blushing and wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Okay. So I admit the buzz about your skills may not have been as exaggerated as I thought. Not bad, Jim.” She praised. 

“Thanks, I think.” Jim said dazedly. “We’d better not do that again. Might make me crush on you again and we all know what you’d think of that.” 

His tone was joking, but the smile was weak. Jim still looked more than a little bit wrecked. Nyota was astonished it had that effect. She’d seen him kiss quite a few people over the years and didn’t think he’d be phased by it. Evidently she still had an effect on him, even though they’d long since moved past the old dance of flirting and rejecting and had a comfortable friendship. Maybe she’d made a mistake in asking him, but oh, wow: the way her own heart had leaped when she’d seen the way he was looking at her made her decide she needed some serious self reflection. James T. Kirk had matured into the kind of man she could very easily fall for if she wasn’t careful. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Jim,” she apologized. 

“I agreed to go along with it and it was worth it to get those people off your back,” He declared. “Don’t worry about it.” 

She looked at him intently, easily able to tell from his body language he wasn’t quite as chill as he sounded. 

“Thanks, Jim. It means a lot that you helped me out like this. We should revisit this conversation again, though, because you weren’t the only one who liked that kiss.” 

Jim gaped for a second. 

“Okay,” he finally said, with an attempt at a smile and a thumbs up.


End file.
